


Cupid

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Magic, Nice Moriarty, Teenagers, Teenlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, Unrequited Love, cherub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's longing for his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

_Cupid draw back your bow and let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me  
Cupid please hear my cry and let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me_

John turned off his MP3 player and put it on the canteen table in front of him. He'd been listening to the song over and over in the hope that cupid could actually do something about the unrequited crush he harbored. Yes he was 19 years old and in university and should have known better. But John Hamish Watson had a little romance in his soul. So when a small cheeky looking cherub in a tailored suit appeared in front of him all he could do was stare, his mouth agape.

"Come on then." The cherub said in a strong Irish accent. "You've been calling for me long enough, and just so you know I hate that song." John's eyes dared around him as he wondered if anyone else could hear the cherub speaking.

"Uh, what's your name." John whispered so no one could hear.

"Cupid. God humans are so stupid." Cupid replied.

"Uh, ok." John said embarrassed. "So how does this all work?" John asked quietly.

"Well my dear I don't appear unless your true love is in close proximity yada, yada. The details are all so boring." Cupid grumbled.

"I'm guessing you don't really like your job much." John said feeling sorry for Cupid.

"Really what made you think that." Cupid said sarcastically. "Anyway. I will sit on your shoulder until I get a clear shot and you're set."

"Really? It's just like the song said." John asked loudly enough for other people in the canteen to hear. They looked at him for a second then returned to their lunches. John lifted cupid by the back of his suit to put him on his shoulder.

"Oi, Westwood!" Cupid shouted as John dropped him. Two elegant wings appeared behind him and Cupid floated into the air. "I do have my own means of propulsion you know." He said as he settled on John's shoulder.

"Right, Sarah's in my biochem class next." John whispered. 

"Sarah." Cupid said, sounding almost like a question.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing." Cupid giggled.

 

"Right she's over there." John said pointing at Sarah with his thumb. Cupid had magiced up a bow out of no-where and was aiming in her direction. John's heart fluttered in anticipation as the arrow flew through the air toward her, and missed by a mile. 

The dark haired boy behind her swatted his neck where the arrow hit him and spun around looking in John's direction. John's heart went into his throat as the beautiful boy with the glassy blue eyes smiled at him.

"Fuck." John said as Cupid giggled and disappeared. John retuned to his text book occasionally taking a sneaky peak at the boy. He was ethereal, black delicate ringlets framed his sculpted face while he worried his cupid's bows lips. John was tingling all over. 

 

The class finished and the beautiful boy was the first to leave the room. John left his textbook on the desk and rushed after him. 

"Hey!" He called to the boy who was already half way down the hall. John searched his mind for the boy's name, and suddenly it was there. "Sherlock!!!!" He shouted. The boy turned shocked that someone knewhis name and stared at him. John dashed down the hallway. "Do you get much free time?" He asked unable to think of anything else to say.

"Lots." Sherlock replied the corner of his mouth turning up. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." John replied taking Sherlock's hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Cupid - Sam Cooke


End file.
